Billionaire
Billionaire by Travie McCoy & Bruno Mars, ''is featured in Audition, the first episode of Season Two. In the episode, it is sung primarily by Sam and Artie, although the other male members of New Directions, with the exception of Kurt, sing backup vocals. Finn asked Sam if he could sing that in front of the whole group for an audition and Sam said yes. But Sam never showed up for his audition, after Finn got kicked off the football team. This song also happened to be Chord's audition song, but he had to sing one key higher than in his audition due to time constraints, as Adam Anders (The Glee Music Producer) had no time to tailor the song for it. It is Sam's first song for the New Directions. Lyrics '''Sam:' I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad Buy all of the things I never had .... I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smilin' next to Oprah and the Queen Oh every time I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights Yeah, a different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare For when I'm a billionaire Artie with Finn & Puck: Yeah I would have a show like Oprah I would be the host of, Everyday Christmas Give Artie a wish list I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt And adopt a bunch of babies that I never had it Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this And last but not least grant somebody their last wish It's been a couple months since I've single so You can call me Artie Claus minus the Ho-Ho Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did Yeah can't forget about me stupid Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music Sam: Oh every time I close my eyes Artie: Oh what ya see, what ya see boy ? Sam: I see my name in shining lights Artie: Huh huh Huh huh Sam: A different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare Artie: For what ? Sam: For when I'm a billionaire (New Directions Boys: 'Oh oooh oh oooh) for when I'm a Billionaire ('New Directions Boys: '''Oh oooh oh oooh) for when I'm a Billionaire '''Puck with Finn: I'll be playing basketball with the President Dunking on his delegates Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette Toss a couple million in the air just for the heck of it But keep the fives, twentys, tens and Bens completely separate And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket We in recession but let me take a crack at it I'll probably take whatevers left and just split it up So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was Eating good sleeping soundly I know we all have a similar dream Go in your pocket pull out your wallet And put it in the air and sing Sam: I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad Artie: So bad Sam: Buy all of the things I never had Artie: Buy ev'rything haha Sam: I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen Artie: What up Oprah? Haha Sam: Oh every time I close my eyes Artie: Oh what ya see, what ya see, boy? Sam: I see my name in shining lights Artie: Uh huh Uh huh Sam: A different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare Artie: For what? Sam: For when I'm a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad Charts Gallery 20101006192425!Billionaire.jpg Glee1-sam-billionaire.jpg glee-chord-overstreet-chante_33f11_1kpfpc.jpg Samevans-glee-audition.png Capturebilionare1.PNG Capturebilionare2.PNG Capturebilionare3.PNG Capturebilionare4.PNG Capturebilionare5.PNG Capturebilionare6.PNG Capturebilionare7.PNG Capturebilionare8.PNG Capturebilionare9.PNG Capturebilionare10.PNG Capturebilionare11.PNG Art-Sam-PuckB.png Artie-Billionaire.png Videos 300px|left|thumb300px|right|thumb Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson